Kiss You?
by Neferet10210
Summary: RoyxEd or Roy and Ed centric drabbles. Named after the first chapter. Uhm, rating was bumped just in case. :D Enjoy!
1. Kiss You?

Yay! I'm back with some new stuff... >>; Just a spur of the moment thing, happy reading!

Roy stared at the other in front of him, smirking.

"_What_?" Golden eyes narrowed.

"Fullmetal," The raven haired man nodded at the boy.

"What do you want?" Ed snarled.

"May I kiss you?"

It was said so casually that all Ed could think to do was blink and nod dumbly. And he was promptly kissed.

:rawr: Reviews!


	2. Flowers

Hello everybody. I'm back with more shtuff for you.Enjoy.

(Start)

Edward stared at Roy. Roy stared at Edward. This went on for a time before Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"What did you say?"

"I _said_, happy Valentine's Day," Roy pushed a giant bouquet of flowers into Edward's arms.

Edward looked at the flowers then looked at Roy with a scrutinizing gaze, "Thanks." He mumbled.

Satisfied that Roy wasn't trying to pull any kind of prank on him, (Roy wasn't even in his usual Military dress. Just a plain crème turtle-neck, black slacks, a coat and nice dress shoes. Casual wear) Edwardstuck his nose into the flowers and inhaled deeply.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Colonel." The blonde boy looked over the flowers. "Wanna go out for dinner? My treat."

It was Roy's turn to be somewhat surprised. He smirked and chuckled, "I was going to ask you. But sure."

Edward would hopefully _never_ find out about how many commented on how lucky Roy was to have such a beautiful _lady_ to accompany him.

(End)

I know what you all are thinking; _Valentine'sDay_?Get over it. Thisturned out differently than I thought it would. n.n Hope you liked it.

Feed me? (Review)


	3. Braid

I've finally gotten my first flame. Just to let that person know, I don't care. I will continue to write my EdxRoy fluff. So get a life.

And thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm glad you all like the stuff so far!

(Start)

The Fullmetal Alchemist grew tense when the Colonel locked the door behind him. And he was already worked up. The bastard.

Eyeing Roy suspiciously, Edward took a seat on the couch and nearly sighed at the plush cushions. It was just perfect for his abused bottom. The trains were lacking in quality lately. "I didn't get to finish my report, Colonel. So-"

"Mmm. Not to worry. I just need a moment of your time." Roy took a seat beside Edward and grabbed his braid gently, making the younger man turn around so his back was facing Roy.

"Don't you have paperwork to do or something?" The blonde muttered as he looked at the wall in front of him with a scowl.

Pulling the red tie out of Edward's hair, Roy combed his fingers through the thick hair in slow gentle motions. "You looked tense."

Whatever Edward was about to say was lost in his sigh of happiness. It felt wonderful to have somebody comb through your hair like that and then rub your scalp at the places where the hair pulled a bit too tight. "Nnnghh."

"Anyway, one of my men already told me that you managed to keep the town mostly intact." The Colonel chuckled as Edward's head fell back and the golden orbs became hidden behind eyelids.

"One of your men? Hnn- why do I need to, -ah, right there- report to you when you already know what's going on?" Edward was a bit peeved, but Mustang was treating him to a head massage, just this once, he could afford to just be annoyed about it.

"Formalities." Roy murmured as he redid the braid, stopping to pull out a small knot every now and then. "There. Done. Feel better?"

Edward was content to sit in that position for a moment longer before leaning forwards and standing up. "I've been better." He grinned and rolled his shoulders, showing Mustang that he was grateful, even if his words didn't say it.

Roy stood, his smirk firmly in place. "Your welcome, Fullmetal. I expect that report by tomorrow morning."

"Mmn." Edward mock saluted and trotted out the door. He wasn't so tense anymore.

(End)

Bad ending, I know. But I wanted to keep it short. So nyeh. Please feed a hungry authoress!


	4. Perfect Morning

Hah, I'm on some kind of roll. This is the first time in a while that I've submitted a new chapter within one day of the last chapter submitted. >> Enjoy.

(Start)

Roy awoke in a good mood. It seemed that the morning was perfect. Nothing seemed out of place, there were no wars or criminals to be worried about, and it was a weekend on top of all that. He was content to just lay there and watch the morning go by, watch streams of light coming in through the window and catch on the small dust, giving everything a rather surreal feel. Where everything just stood still for a moment and nobody moved the slightest bit, in fear of breaking the peace that had been established.

Something shifted against Roy's side and he looked down to see that familiar head of gold and two golden eyes, still half shut from sleep, looking up at him and the slightest of smiles in place. 'Good morning', Edward mouthed to Roy before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his chest then falling back. That was a first, Ed keeping the peace. Perhaps this really was the perfect morning.

(End)

I can't help but feel that I need to add more. But I think it's just right as is. .. Tell me if you want a continuation of this, because I can do it.


	5. Spice is Nice

Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for the next part of the last drabble. I can't think of what to write for that. So, meanwhile, enjoy this. :3

(Start)

It was like a thousand suns had just lit in his mouth. Then after that, an untrained doctor attempted to cut out his tongue with a dull knife. And as if that wasn't enough, somebody had made him inhale smoke through his nose before making him enter a sauna with a broken thermostat. Roy sent a heated glare in Edward's direction as he gulped down another mouthful of water and then pressed the cool glass to his red cheeks.

"Really. Who knew the Flame Alchemist couldn't handle spicy food?" The blonde cackled as he nibbled on his own spicy-tuna hand roll.

"I hate you."

(End)

Ever eat one of those? Or three because nobody else could finish them? It hurts like you wouldn't believe. But they're sooo good. I must be some kind of masochist. xD


	6. Cry

:D Still no sign of continuing the 'Morning' chapter. Sorry. I'm thinking about making it something to do with coffee. Anywho, I wrote this after watching 'The Night of the Chemira's Cry'. Again. It was so depressing.

Mmm, this chapter isn't really Roy x Ed as a true pairing. It's more… I dunno. Father/son kind of stuff. It's not a true Roy x Ed. But if you're so inclined. :3

(Start)

Roy looked over the papers that Edward had handed him. The report. Not that he needed it. He knew what happened. Knew that Alphonse had almost been lost. Knew that Edward had lost his arm. Again. And that he was at his breaking point.

"My report, sir." Edward mumbled and bit his lip hard. He had almost lost Al. Right now, Al was just a useless pile of metal. Until Ed could get his arm fixed, Al would be vulnerable. Ed's head lowered and his shoulders shook gently as he fought against the tears that threatened to spill.

Roy sighed. Edward was still a child. No matter how adult he acted. He was still a child. Thirteen years old and the weight of the world was on his shoulders, it seemed. Laying the report down on his desk, Roy stood and came around the desk to Edward.

To see one of his men so distraught really didn't bode well for him. Leaning down, Roy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and pulled him close. "It's ok. You two are safe now." It was more of a fatherly gesture than anything. Roy knew that Edward had lost his parents when he was young. And that's why he was so scared. Scared of losing Al, not having any more family to go to. Scared of being blamed and hated for everything that had happened. This is when Al would not be able to give him what he needed. Roy winced when Edward sobbed and buried his face into Roy's stomach and uniform. Edward made no move to return the hug, but he did press against the older man. He might as well have been screaming 'Don't let go! Don't leave me alone!'.

It was awkward, but maybe, this is what Ed needed every now and then. Something to assure him that he was still alive. And, that he could relax and not have to play the part of the 'collected big brother' all the time. Roy reached up with one hand and stroked Edward's head, making 'shh' noises as he tried to calm the boy down.

Soon Edward had stopped crying and pushed away, scrubbing his eyes violently. Roy stood up and smiled. "Feel better."

The blonde stared at Roy before nodding curtly. "Yes. Thanks…" The last part was said quietly. And he exited the room. But before Roy could move back to his chair, Ed's head popped back in through the door. "If you tell anybody, even Hawkeye about this. I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't sit down for weeks." And the door slammed again.

(End)

xD Uhm. I couldn't see Ed just leaving without being snarky to Mustang afterwards. Because it wouldn't be Ed if he didn't.

Oh, somebody reviewed my chapter and seemed afraid of me. You make me sad. Is it because I like spicy food?


	7. A Nutritious part of this Breakfast

So… like. I'm writing another chapter. Yay. And man, I love you guys. You are making me one happy authoress.

To **Monkeybitmytail**: No. Just. No. This is not an on-going story. It's a series of drabbles. –Sheepish grin- Perhaps it's my fault for saying chapter instead of 'drabble'? Well, in any case. This is not an actual story by any means. Hawkeye? I never did that. And do you mean OOC instead of OCC? I'll admit some of them are a bit ooc. But I didn't think too much. Who's story are you reviewing anyway?

Ehh. Thanks for the cake! xD Now for the continuation of drabble four! Yay!

(Start)

After getting up and dressed (exchanging a few heated kisses along the way), the two men headed down for breakfast.

As they both bustled around the kitchen, Roy busied himself with coffee while Ed made toast. They'd both probably deny doing something so domesticated. Even under torture. But that's straying from the story.

As Roy sat down and took a large sip, the toast was finished and Ed reached in to grab it.

Making the mistake of grabbing it with his flesh hand, Edward was surprised by the sudden heat and the toast popped out of his fingers and into the sink.

Both men stared at the toast (or sink) for a moment, Roy in mid-sip, Ed with hisopen handstillheld upand then Roy burst out laughing, barely choking down his coffee before he opened his mouth.

"What's so funny, you asshole?" Edward roared. His eyes narrowed as he pivoted on his heel to face the laughing man.

Roy, for the life of him, could not stop laughing and he lowered both his head and mug to the table with a gentle 'thud'. His shoulders shook with his silent laughter and he peered up at Ed, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Fullmetal."

"Bastard." Edward grumbled as he fished the toast out of the sink and tossed it into the trash.

'Yes,' Roy thought as he leaned his elbows on the table and chuckled into his hand again. 'This definitely has been the perfect morning.'

(End)

Cheesy ending. I know. But I wanted to end it quick. So nyeah. Reviews? –Shakes can-

Ahm, the story behind this, my sister was taking some hot toast out of the toaster oven and she didn't grip it hard enough so it flew into the sink. It's really funny if you see it. We couldn't stop giggling.


	8. Because He Doesn't

To **Monkeybimytail**: -Sigh- I give up. Quit bugging me. I really don't care all that much. Sorry about the Hawkeye thing, I totally forgot about that. n.n My bad. And I do realize that I have no talent whatsoever with making on scene into the next. I would like for you to know that I am working on it. And again with the OOC-ness. They aren't as blown out of proportion as you say they are. If you still think it's horribly out of character, go and write your own Roy x Ed things and stop bitching at me. In fact, just don't review anymore if you dislike it so.

And just as a side note. I got a flame on 'Unnatural'. Hah. I guess I'm acting a bit hypocritical? Maybe. But I'd like to point out that I **don't** readm-preg fics. They're just too disturbing to even consider. And there may be some nice ones, but I don't want to go and look for them. They can come to me.

The whole point of a drabble is for them to be short. No, I did not take ten seconds to write each of them. So I'm sorry if you don't like short things. That's just how I do it. So, if you would just appreciate my short drabbles for what they are and _get over it_, I'm sure you'd feel much better as a whole.

I'd like to thank my other reviewers as well. :3

This is something I just wrote after listening to 'These Words'. It was going to be something different. But then I couldn't really fit them into the song. So I just did this.

(Start)

Edward did not like men. He did not like cocky men. And he most certainly did not like cocky men who sat on their fat asses all day acting like they owned the world. He hated them. Very much so.

And that is why, when Edward marched into that cocky bastard's office that day, he threw his report down onto the table, leaned up, kissed him and then blushed as he stomped out of the office.

Nope. He didn't like them one bit. Especially not that one.

(End)

So… Review? –Shakes a can.-


	9. Wake Up

So… I have no idea what made me write this. I guess it's not my best. xD Because I do sooo much better with shorter ones. But eh.

I also want to take this moment to say just how full of myself I've become because of all these awesome reviews. :D Thanks everybody. Hope my drabbles keep to your likings!

(Start)

It was a Sunday morning at 5:00 AM, it was still dark, and Ed was up.

Really, shouldn't Sundays be for sleeping in? Why the hell had he woken up in the first place?

The blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head, grunting when something shifted next to him, "…" Edward growled quietly. That bastard was still asleep! "Hey, asshole, get up." Shifting, Ed prodded the man with his metal foot.

Roy mumbled something and grabbed onto Edward's leg tightly.

"Colonel!" The boy whispered sharply before wiggling his leg. If he couldn't sleep, then neither could that bastard. Edward crossed his arms childishly before jerking his metal leg again. However, it was no use. Roy had gotten a firm grip on Ed's leg.

"You goddamned bastard! Wake _up_!" And Edward whacked the side of Roy's head with a flesh fist. That did the trick.

Roy awoke with a start, eyes wide and his chest heaving slightly. He took a moment to check his surroundings and when he was sure that there wasn't anything dangerous (aside from Fullmetal) the black-haired man turned and glared angrily at Edward. "You know Fullmetal, it's common curtsey to let a man lie when he is asleep."

"Pfft. Like I care. If I can't sleep, then neither can you." Edward grumbled and scowled at Roy.

A sultry smirk settled onto Roy's features and he crawled to kneel over Edward. "Maybe I could put you back to sleep?" He purred and leaned down to kiss the shorter alchemist.

"No!" Edward pushed half-heartedly at Roy's shoulders. "Get off! You bastard! I'll fucking rip your—" Edward was silenced by Roy's lips on his own. "Nnh…"

"There. Isn't that better?" Roy grinned devilishly as he leaned away.

"Asshole."

(End)

-Shakes a can- Reviews for a hungry authoress?


	10. Attack of the

So… another one. :D Thanks for the reviews, guys.

(Start)

Thump, thump, thump, thump… rrrrruuummmmblllllle.

"What the…?" Roy looked up as the rumbling became louder. He heard faint squeals and screams. What was going on. The black haired man stood and made his way to the door. But just as he lay his hand on the handle, said door flew open and a very frightened looking Fullmetal launched himself at Roy.

"God, I'm so glad you're here." Edward breathed and then transmuted the door into part of the wall.

"Fullmetal-" Roy started angrily.

"Shh." Edward put a finger to Roy's lips to silence him and then pressed his ear to the door.

Quietly, Roy whispered to Edward. "What's happening?"

"Mary Sues."

(End)

I don't know. I honestly don't know.


	11. Sweet and Sour

I couldn't believe how many reviews the last chapter got me. 12 reviewsin two days. And the chapter was just… crap! o.o;; Oh well. I feel luffed from all the reviews. Thanks so much.

I decided to write something fluffy. A bit OOC, but I'm sure you guys can handle it. Right?

(Start)

Edward stared at Roy curiously. "Really? Chocolate?"

"Hmm."

"… Was it… er…" The blonde paused awkwardly. Why did he want to know anyway?

"Good? No. Chocolate is too sweet for kissing." Roy watched Edward's face become red.

"…O…kay…" Edward's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"But don't take my word for it, Fullmetal." Roy murmured as he opened a drawer and pulled out a small box then opened it. "Try it." He picked out a small chocolate and walked over to the blonde. Roy placed the chocolate in his mouth and leaned down.

"Who the hell would I- nnh!"

Roy smirked as Edward's mouth opened in surprise. He took the advantage to push the small chocolate into the smaller male's mouth and placed his hands firmly on Edward's shoulders.

Soon the chocolate was gone and Edward pulled away violently, lips red and moist from the force of the kiss. "You… we… I… you… uh… that was disgusting." He wiped his tongue on his sleeve, muttering something about sickeningly sweet as he wiped his mouth.

"Mmm." Roy chuckled as he leaned away. "I've heard," The Flame started, "that tart things are much more tasty."

"…Well… Only one way to find out."

(End)

x3 Reviews please!


	12. Miniskirts

Ho-ho. Wow. I haven't posted for a while. Well, after sitting around with nothing to do for about an hour, I decided to write this up. It's not quite how I thought it would be, but fine. As always, thanks for the billions of reviews per chapter. xD I love you all. 

On another note, school's started and I am buried to my eye-ballz in flag crap. :D Yay. Hope you all are having fun inyour own pris- I mean, school. :3

(Start)

Roy peered over his steepled fingers at the blonde in front of him. Long creamy legs (well, one of them anyway), burning golden eyes and hair that looked like it felt like silk. He felt his neck and face heat up in what might just be a blush. No doubt a brilliant shade on his pale skin. Slowly, Roy let his face go back down behind his hands, "Fullmetal," he murmured, "why are you wearing… a… miniskirt?" 

Edward mumbled something and Roy leaned in, a grin splitting his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

"I _said_ I lost a bet to Havoc, ok?"

Roy studied Edward. He really made a pretty girl. The boy was even wearing lipstick. A light pink color, making his lips stand out in a good way on the tanned skin surrounding them, "You look lovely, ma'am."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GIRL? ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL BECAUSE I'M SMALL LIKE A BEAN?" Edward exploded, taking a flying leap onto the desk (forgetting about the skirt entirely) and grabbed Roy's collar with a metal fist.

Roy couldn't stop the laugh soon enough and he snorted, "Perhaps, but that's irrelevant. I was telling you that you look nice in that miniskirt," the Colonel let his eyes trail up and down Edward's form, making said blonde squirm.

Edward's eyes widened and he blanched before turning bright, bright red, "You… you…" squeaking in horror, he flung himself off the desk and ran out the door screaming something about creepy Colonel bastards.

The dark-haired man laughed and sighed before turning back to his stack of paperwork with renewed vigor. He needed that.

(End)

:D Reviews?


	13. Focus

So, I found this lying around and found that I hadn't posted it. I wondered why I hadn't and now I am. Problem solved. Enjoy.

(Start)

Edward's golden eyes narrowed at the piece of wood in his hand as he applied some glue to the edge of it and then carefully, oh-so carefully, slid it into it's spot. This would be easier to finish with alchemy; but that would just prove that smug bastard right that the great Edward Elric couldn't do a thing without alchemy.

Roy watched the boy with a plain expression. He didn't doubt for a second that Edward could do anything without alchemy, this was just a way to get the blonde's mind to start working. Get the wheels turning while he wasn't out on some mission trying to figure out the philosopher's stone. It was also amusing to see every atom at attention, focusing on one task. Roy had never really seen it, save for when Edward was sparring with him. But this was different.

Edward growled when a piece wouldn't fit in quite right. With a long sigh, he glanced at the instruction sheet again. This was pissing him off. He could make sense of the most elaborate and cryptic alchemy codes, but he couldn't figure out this goddamned piece of paper. Pressing his lips tightly together, the alchemist shifted in his seat and tried again. It still. Wouldn't. Fit.

Roy leaned back slightly when Edward snarled and chucked the instructions across the room, "Fullmetal…" He murmured in a warning way.

"I don't need it." Edward set the piece down and pressed his hands flat on the table. And for just that moment, Roy thought he would actually use alchemy to finish it.

Then, Edward picked up the piece again and fitted it to another spot where it went in perfectly. "Hmmph."

Roy was silent for the rest of the time that Edward was finishing up the wooden dragon.

When it was finished, it was like almost like looking at a real dragon. Something about the way Edward had put it together gave it life. Maybe artworks really did reflect the creator's soul?

Standing, the Colonel stretched and picked up the sculpture, examining the craftsman ship with a careful eye. "Beautifully done, Edward. I didn't know your mind was capable of keeping that concentration for so long." Of course he did. Ed didn't know that though.

Edward's eye twitched. "Are you implying something, Colonel?"

"Not at all."

(End)

Reviews plz&thx. Also, just a quick poll, who wants a crack drabble?


	14. Medicine

**Sailor N**: I have only three words for you; learn to spell!

And the people who like the RoyEd pairing just do. We could disagree with your favorite pairing whatever it may be but it doesn't matter to you, now does it?

Okay, here's the crack drabble as promised!

(Start)

Edward wasn't sure if he should be scared, relaxed, pissed, or all of them at once. It was the first time Roy had insisted on a check up for the blonde. Needless to say, his previous experiences with doctors weren't pleasant ones. Edward shifted on the soft bench uncomfortably, the paper there crinkling loudly as he shifted on it. "Colonel I'm not so-" He was cut off by Roy raising a finger to his lips as the doctor walked in.

"Edward Elric." The doctor looked up at the blonde, his glasses flashing in the light. "You're here for a check up, correct?"

Edward mumbled something and Roy nodded. "Yes he is."

The doctor turned around and pushed his glasses up to see the raven-haired man. "Ah, Colonel Mustang. Good to see you! How's your stomach?"

It was the Flame Alchemist's turn to mumble something. Edward simply raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've been neglecting your medicine!" The doctor set Edward's medical files down and hurried over to Roy, pressing a palm to the man's forehead and then reaching down to knead Roy's stomach, frowning as if he'd felt something. "I see. It seems the condition is coming back, Mustang. You're bloated."

Edward looked positively smug as the doctor fussed over Roy. "Bloated?" His expression changed to 'worried'. "If it means anything to you, doctor, he hasn't been eating as much lately."

When the doctor looked at Edward with a horrified expression, Roy shot Edward a look that promised pain. "Really?"

"Oh, yes!" Edward nodded vigorously and shot Roy a sultry smirk when the doctor turned back around.

"Honestly!" The doctor sighed at Roy. "You have to take better care of yourself, Mustang. It's no wonder that you've been becoming more useless around the office."

That struck something and Roy twitched. "Use… Useless?"

Edward had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing outright. "Useless! Especially when I need help finding the right books for my research!"

The doctor sighed and turned to Edward. "Well, it seems that you'll have to miss your own check up today, Edward. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to see to it that Mustang gets his rest and takes his medicine. Or at least find somebody that will."

Edward gave the doctor a large grin and hopped off the table, waving his hand. "Oh don't worry! I will! If worse comes to worse, I'm sure that I could get my friend Armstrong to help!"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, Armstrong is a good friend of mine! Such a healthy man!"

Roy looked worse than before. "I… I think I'll go now. Come along, Edward." And as if in a daze, Roy stumbled out of the doctor's office with Edward following close behind.

(End)

Not as crack-filled as I'd hoped it'd be. But whatever. Hope you like it. :D


	15. Christmas

Wow, I haven't updated for a while, have I? It's almost Christmas too! Merry Christmas to all! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy whatever it is you do!

Somebody said that EdxRoy doesn't work because they aren't gay. I'd like to point out the joys of afanfiction. Because that's just what it is. A fan work. Nothing more. Get over it.

Okay! Here's something for you guys!

(Start)

Roy blinked awake, squinting in the bright morning light. Glancing over to a clock, he snorted. Eight in the morning. It was early, but if he slept in any longer, it'd be too late. Rolling out of bed, Roy pulled on a pair of blue draw-string pants and padded his way into the kitchen (he was following something that smelled suspiciously like coffee and bacon).

Upon entry to the kitchen, the black-haired man grinned. Edward, in a night shirt and boxers, was frying some scrambled eggs and had two mugs of coffee already set out on the table. Stepping around the table, Roy came behind the younger man and slid his arms around a slim waist, pulling Edward into him.

Edward answered Roy, pressingagainst him, just barely. "Morning, old man. The smell of food finally get you up?" There was no trace of venom in the greeting though.

"Maybe. This is unusual for you, though. I never knew Edward Elric the great Fullmetal Alchemist could be… housewife-ish. And I am not old." Roy set his chin on Edward's shoulder and flinched when a bit of pancake batter met his nose.

"Housewife? If I remember correctly, you're the one that does the tidying up, cooking, and washing. On a regular basis." Edward set the spatula he held on the side of the pan and turned around to face Roy.

Roy attempted to look offended, but it was slightly off set by the batter on his nose. "I have to keep my house clean. Maybe I should assign some work to you." He reached up to wipe the batter away, but the blonde caught his wrist and leaned up.

Edward licked away the batter and then pressed his own lips soundly to Roy's. "Merry Christmas, old man."

"Merry Christmas, dear."

(Roy later regretted these words. His toast was burnt and his eggs got extra salt.)

(End)

A little early for Christmas and they don't believe in Christmas do they? x.x;Oh well. R&R!


	16. Yes, it's green

Ah, it's been a while since I last updated, eh? Well, I know this is just a tad bit late, but Happy St. Patrick's Daay! Happy reading!

(Start)

Edward growled low under his breath. Everybody was so. Fucking. Cheery. Today. They'd all caught something. Especially with all the green. And Edward had gotten something green to wear as well. It was just less obvious.

As he made his waythrough headquarters, without Al, the younger sibling had mentioned something about food and needing more, Edward had successfully avoided being pinched by everybody he passed. (Mostly because he had been extra careful to take the less populated routs and glare at anybody who dared approached him.) However, it was a short-lived feat. Edward felt somebody pinch his ass as he walked into the office, to which he let out an undignified squeak.

"What the fuck was that for?" The blonde turned to see Roy, (the rest of the peanut gallery, innocently looking in the opposite direction of Edward and Roy) and his infuriating smirk.

"It's St. Patrick's Day, Fullmetal, and you aren't wearing green!" Edward was just a touch annoyed to find that Roy was already wearing green on one of his (many) ribbons.

However, the blonde returned the smirk and pinched the dark haired man. With his right hand. Edward got a satisfying yelp and a glare in return. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Taisa!"

Roy glared as hard as he could at his subordinate. "I am wearing green, if you haven't noticed, Fullmetal." He slowly reached up and rubbed the sore spot on his arm that was definitely going to bruise.

"So am I." Edward's smirk only widened.

Stepping back, Roy gave Ed a once over. "I don't see any."

The teen shrugged. "I dyed my hair."

Hawkeye was the first one to blanch.

Roy's eyebrows drew down and he studied Edward's braid. "No, you—You're sick."

Then the rest of the crew either paled or turned pink.

"I know. Here's my report." And with that, Edward stepped out of the office cackling.

(End)

Okay, not especially RoyEd, but what can you do? Anyways, hope you liked it and if any of you know the correct term for 'ribbons' (if that isn't correct) then please, please, please tell me.

Hmm. Oh, yes. If you don't get the 'I dyed my hair' part, shame on you... go ask a friend. And if you do, have a cookie.

R&R and have a good day!

-Neff


	17. If You Want Me to

Ah, this is unusual. Updating so soon. But I was struck by a bunny that wouldn't go away until I bashed it's head open. .. To graphic for you? Suck it up.

Uhm, thanks so much for the reviews. I really love the feedback :nodnod:. And for those of you who didn't get the 'dyed my hair' part in the last chapter, think lower. Looower. There you go, into the gutter now. And for the horribly dense people: Edward dyed his pubic hair. :D

**Warnings for this chapter**: PG-15 probably. Edward being a little more OOC than I'd normally like aandd.. most likely not worksafe.

(Start)

"I'll make love to you," Roy murmured huskily against Edward's ear as he traced it's rim with his tongue. Edward could only give a pitiful moan, helpless to stop Roy's ministrations.

Sliding one arm more firmly around the younger man's waist, Roy reached down with his free hand and cupped Edward's ass firmly, giving it a good squeeze. Then, with a smirk, pressed their clothed groins together firmly.

Edward's head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned again and ground against Roy. Roy licked his lips, taking a moment to enjoy the view offered to him. The line of Edward's neck was a beautiful arch, sweeping back to a firm, yet slender chin. So, naturally, the dark-haired man needed to sample it. With a long sweep of his tongue, Roy left a wet trail from Edward's collar bone to his chin to which the blonde shivered deliciously against Roy.

"If you want me to."

(End)

What'd you think? As usual, R&R (feed meee) and if you know what those two (spoken) lines are from, you get brownie points.

Oh, one more thing. If you see any gramatical errors or something doesn't look quite right, tell me. I'd really, really like to know. :D

-Noni


End file.
